1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices, and more particularly to a device for mounting an evaporator coil within a refrigerator cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the assembly of refrigerators, it is necessary to mount the evaporator coil to the rear interior surface of the refrigerator cabinet. It is further necessary to provide mounting surfaces upon which are mounted the evaporator cover. The evaporator cover separates the evaporator from the food storage compartment of the refrigerator and serves as the back wall of the food storage compartment.
Evaporator mounting pins have been developed which facilitate mounting of the evaporator coil and the evaporator cover. These known mounting pins have a cabinet engaging member and a cylindrical outwardly extending member which is positioned to engage the evaporator coil generally at a U-shaped portion of the coil. The terminal end of the cylindrical member is adapted to receive a screw or similar fastening device to enable mounting of the evaporator cover thereto.
During assembly of the refrigerator, the mounting pins are initially installed in the refrigerator and the evaporator coil is thereafter positioned over the outwardly extending portion of the mounting pins. The mounting pins provide vertical support for the evaporator coil. With the evaporator coil thus supported, the necessary connections to the evaporator coil are made and additional accessories are mounted on the evaporator.
Since the mounting pins do not prevent the evaporator coil from moving horizontally, it is not uncommon for the evaporator coil to slide off the mounting pins and hang unsupported within the refrigerator cabinet during the assembly process. This often causes damage to the interior of the refrigerator cabinet as well as to the evaporator and other components within the refrigerator and results in reduced production speed, efficiency, and quality.